The Lost Puppy and The Wild Animal
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Carlos gets moody with Jay and decides it's best to just leave for a couple of days. How will both cope? Jay x Carlos : Jaylos boy x boy This has a major plot behind it so fair warning if you're just looking for Lemon.
1. The Lost Isle

This is purely fictional, and I do not own Descendants or any of its characters.

I just wanted to let everyone know that this rating is for future events. It will contain lemon/smut.

I am new to this pairing, but I am doing my best to understand their personalities. Please be patient with me.

* * *

It's not as if he intended for this to happen. Actually, he didn't even know when it happened. _Was it after or before? No, it must have been during_. Ah, he couldn't focus while the grown male was lifting the weights. His tanned skin showing off every shadowy muscle. Raw power displaying in every defined line that exhibited so beautifully on his back. The way his face tensed when he lifted the large weight. The drool slipped right out of his mouth and before he knew it, the bouncy ball flew right out from under his body. He inevitably tumbled to the floor.

"O-Ouch," He rubbed the back of his head feeling his soft peppery hair beneath his palm.

He actually didn't hurt his head at all. It was just a reflex to present he was embarrassed. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the tanned mass was coming his way, and he immediately put both his palms to the ground jumping right off of the gym floor landing on his feet with ease. He turned his whole body to the long haired male waiting for that mouth to open and speak. When it did open, he let his tongue slide across his lips and that's when Carlos almost lost it holding back the ultimate shiver forming from deep within him.

"Are you okay, Carlos," His named rolled off that wet tongue, and he liked it.

"I-I'm fine," The peppery hair flowed with his turning and abashed reaction, "Are you almost ready to go?"

He was waiting ultimately for Jay to say he was ready to go, but that's not the answer he got, "You don't have to wait up for me, buddy."

Jay gave Carlos a slap on the back, and he was pulled in roughly for a weird man hug. _Buddy?_

"Ahaha, yeah, I guess you're right," Those words hurt Carlos.

It just reminded him how much he actually meant to Jay. Just friends. What did they call that in this internet world. Oh yeah, Friendzoned. Yeah, he was friendzoned and there was no way out of it.

Carlos just pushed himself away feeling the tension rise in his own body. He knew Jay would feel it. For some strange reason, Jay knew when there was an attitude change in someone almost immediately. It sometimes was a pleasing but for this time it was a torturous. Carlos had no choice but to just head straight into the fire before Jay decided to hound him on the sudden mood change.

"Fine, I'll get going then," Carlos didn't want to be so cruel, but he was angry, "Don't wait up for me to get home tonight."

And with those sentences, he turned hearing Jay's complaints. If he knew Jay, he wouldn't let him just go as he pleased. Of course his guess was right. Jay slung his hand around the younger's arm pulling him back to him. By now, they had gained a little bit of an audience. Yeah, they fought from time to time. Well, they clashed a great deal but usually Jay kept his cool and Carlos was in the end begging for Jay to forgive him. This one really surprised even Carlos.

"Oh come on. Don't do this," Jay nearly growled the words out.

Carlos wasn't having any of this. If Jay didn't want him around, he would disappear for a couple of days and show Jay just how much he could be missed. If Jay actually did care, that was. So he did just what the older did and growled as well. Many called Carlos an animal and so he did half of his actions in spite of what people wanted to believe.

"Jay, get your damn paws off of me," Carlos' eyes glowed a bright neonish hazelnut with intensity and Jay must have knew he wasn't playing around because his hand loosened around the smaller arm.

"Come back to the dorm tonight," Jay paused wanting to say something else, but Carlos guessed that it wasn't enough to scare him into saying anything unnecessary.

"You're not my family," Carlos' stomach churned at the words, and he pulled his arm out of the loose embrace turning quickly ignoring the quiet audience of many athletes follow their gaze along with his pace.

He turned the corner catching his breath hoping Jay didn't follow him in animosity of the turn of events. He just wished he could take it back. The adrenaline was wearing off and so were the effects of his eyes. They had never heightened to that state before. Actually, his hearing hadn't ever been that marvelous before. Was that a part of the effects of adrenaline?

* * *

Jay stood in place for a good petrified moment. Carlos had never been that angry about anything, and he had never seen such a color in those eyes. He bunched his hands up in fists. He needed to hit something right now. He swirled around glaring at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. The punching bags were just right up ahead. He didn't like using them because they were too open, but today was special. Right now, he wanted anyone to see just how annoyed he was.

The bag went flying in the air before coming back and his arm repeated the process of dragging backwards before swinging at full speed to it. He was too focused to see just how many people were gathering to watch the show. Not many hit punching bags with their bare hands. This was entertainment to them. Just to see how bad a villain could be. He was strong. He knew that, but he didn't show it to many. Especially here where everyone was too good.

 _Just why in the hell did Carlos have to go and say he wasn't coming back tonight. Where could he be going?_ There was no one else he could go to but to Jay. Or at least that's what Jay thought. With a huff, he hit the bag with full force and unexpectedly it flew off of the chain landing right in front of some random student. Sweat dripped off of Jay's forehead onto the floor.

It was completely silent. Jay scanned the room and there were too many bystanders to count. Why was he on display for everyone to see. He didn't like this one bit. Carlos made him super upset today, and at this point, he didn't care who he hurt. He tilted his head at the person standing in front of the bag. She looked really tiny and vulnerable. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"What the hell are you standing there for," Jay sputtered taking a step forward.

The whole first row took a step back letting their breaths hitch in their throats. He decided not to care taking all the steps in the world to the punching back laying on the floor alienated from the rest of the punching bags. The leftovers of the front row took as many steps back as possible but didn't make it far due to others blocking them to go much further.

"I was talking to you," He narrowed his eyes staring straight at the blond who had joined many of the first row.

She hesitated, and he sort of liked how she trembled lightly, "I-I'm sorry, what did I do?"

He voice barely audible and the way her body swayed made him giggle on the inside, "Pick up this," He pointed to the punching bag, "And put it back up where it belongs."

Again, he pointed to the direction of where it went, and he gave a half sided smile. Her eyes grew wide, and she shook her head in disapproval.

"I-I can't," She looked down while saying it never looking into his eyes.

"I said pick it up," This time he said it in a more demanding way.

Others began to whisper, and his eyes shifted from all those who dared speak before he lazed them back onto the blondy, "Don't make me repeat it."

Honestly, he didn't know what he would have done if she didn't agree to pick it up, but he didn't have to worry about it when her whole figure bent down. She wrapped her tiny arms around the punching bag that was already bigger than her, and she tried picking it up with apparently all of her force. He held back a laugh as she grunted and groaned. She gave up easily not even getting it off of the ground.

"I really can't," She mumbled.

"And why is that," He circled her making others nearby move away.

"I-I'm not…" She trailed off.

"You're not what," He was going to let her finish it, but he decided otherwise, "You're not strong enough?"

She only nodded in agreement.

"Listen up," He rumbled the whole room, "You guys think you're strong, but you don't know what strong is."

With one simple pinky, he strung it around the chain picking it up with ease and placing it back onto the hook where it belonged, "You know what the point is?"

When others didn't respond, he decided to talk on, "The point is that this punching bag is you. You can get pushed around all you want and fall down in the end, but if you don't have friends or the confidence to put yourself back up on this hook, you're going to remain down there on the ground and dirt for the rest of your life."

He had calmed down. He just stared at those who were actually listening to the random lecture of the day. He had calmed down a lot, and he walked past the girl who had been fearful of him. He gave her a pat on the back, "Nice try. Better luck next time."

Once he left the room, others dispersed as well.

* * *

Carlos stared up at the fence. He didn't have permission to leave the academy, so he decided that it would be best just to sneak out. It had actually been awhile since he had to use his skills to do anything involving villain like moves. Right now, he just needed to keep moving and have the lack of his mind. With a quick shift, his hands and feet were on the side of the wall, and he used the momentum to jump onto the tree. His hands held tightly onto the limb as he pulled himself up onto the sturdy branch. Again, his senses heightened, and he could have swore he heard the sounds of many voices from afar but brushed it aside. His whole body moved quickly, and jumped from the branch he was in to another taller branch.

This next branch accessed the wall much better. But the only problem, he needed to jump far. He sighed calming his breathing and took a high jump leaping directly onto the wall. His body crouched lowly before he stood tall and proud viewing outside of the Academy. This had to be the first time he had seen the city of Auradon. He smiled and chuckled deeply. This was going to be so much fun.

He dropped from the wall onto the ground. His knees bent with the fall and his hand caught him from falling face first on the concrete. He stood forcefully running down the alley and right out into the open of cars and streets to many people walking to keep up with the pace of society. He stopped immediately viewing this whole new exciting world. This was all so interesting to him. So new in many ways.

Carlos turned trying to blend in with the crowd. There were so many different stores. None looked as if they had any magical influence, but there were many that contained things dealing with electronics and food. And oh boy could he smell the food. His mouth drooled and for a split second, he almost ran into one of these places about to steal every last bit of food his hands could hold. But he knew that his priorities lied elsewhere.

Plus, he had a budget to keep at Auradon. They only gave him so much money each week. And this week, there wasn't much to spare after spending most of it on Jay's present. Oh yeah, Jay wasn't here with him. His fast pace slowed down and many started to pass and bump into him. Jay wasn't here to have all of this fun with him…

He turned the next corner into a darker section of the city dropping onto his knees like a lost puppy. He kind of wished Dude was here with him. Then he wouldn't feel so alone. There was a shuffle next to him, and he jumped up surprised.

"W-What," Carlos squinted wishing it were one of those times for his senses to heighten.

"Who told you, you could sit here," A male whispered and Carlos could definitely tell he had a lisp for the s's.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here," Carlos gulped trying to see in the dark.

"Who are you, boy," The male voice spoke but Carlos still couldn't see anyone.

"My name is Carlos," He wanted to lie so badly, but he just couldn't.

"That's great to hear," There was a lot of noise before a figure stood and it stood tall and very broad, "My name is Gaston."

"L-Like Gaston with Beauty And The Beast?" Carlos nearly fainted.

* * *

Well, how was it? I am really trying so please leave me some kind of a yes or no. Haha Yes, being, "OMG CONTINUE OR DIE!" and no being, "PLEASE KILL YOURSELF. THIS SUCKS!" Lol. :P


	2. Ursula's Necklace

There has already been a good deal of support already tonight that I have decided to already continue with the second chapter.

* * *

Jay's eyes bolted open, and his breathing was erratic. He looked to his right only to see that Carlos still wasn't back. His eyes then shifted to the clock seeing it was midnight. The curfew was an hour ago. He sighed in disappointment. How could he sleep like this? Knowing that Carlos wasn't coming back to the dorms…to him tonight.

A soft whimper came from his right, and Dude jumped up on his bed. Normally, Dude wasn't allowed on his bed, but Jay felt too lonely. And that wasn't good for a villain. He took Dude in his arms and hugged the mut tightly. Maybe Carlos would be back tomorrow…he hoped.

* * *

Carlos stood his ground thinking too many thoughts at once. His over exerted mind couldn't comprehend that Gaston had escaped The Isle of the Lost, coming over here to Auradon and living right in their cities. Maybe Carlos was just losing his mind. Yeah, that's reasonable. He took his left hand bringing it fast and hard slapping his face.

He closed his eyes and looked up once more, "Oh my god! But how!?"

Gaston remained silent, "Idiot boy, keep your voice low. Don't you know the city is a dangerous place for young boys."

"This place is all giggly fun in comparison to The Isle of the Lost," Carlos reprimanded.

Gaston gave a loud thumping laugh just like Carlos had read in the books. This was the first time he had ever met Gaston. When he had talked about Gaston to his mother, she had only snorted babbling stuff about Gaston being dead and a low life to all villins. Now, he was talking to the infamous villain. He became excited as well. I mean, he was talking to a man who almost killed Beast.

"This is so cool," A wide smile appearing on his face, "You're the Gaston. I have always looked up to you. My mother just tried stealing 101 Dalmatians, but you almost killed the king. Of course, who would have known he would be king during your time."

Gaston breathed in staring down evilly, "Let us go to my place."

Carlos giggled with laughter. He was actually going to be in the same place where Gaston slept. It was overwhelming to him. He smiled and nodded letting Gaston show the way. On their way, Gaston explained and cleared up a couple of things on how he had gotten to the island. For one, there were people in the castle who were traitors to the king and queen. And there still are. Gaston knew one of them fairly well, and they had devised a plan to get him out without another soul knowing.

He didn't let Carlos know who this person was, but it had been 5 years since Gaston escaped, but that didn't explain why everyone on the lost isle thought he was dead. So, Carlos added a couple more questions and Gaston answered delightfully. It had been 10 years since he faked his death hiding out in the depths of the lost isle. Hidden caves and such that lied below the island itself. Carlos wish he had known about those while he still lived on the island. But continued listening. He didn't get too in depth on how he died, but that was another story to tell. Soon, he digressed on how he had murdered countless people to get to Auradon and that his motives weren't purely to just escape.

His partner, one of the traitors in the castle, tell him everything that goes on and that's how he knew about Carlos. He had told Carlos that he was going to go see the four of them soon. It was just a matter of preparation, but since Carlos made it before the preparation, this made excellent time.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why would you want to come see us," Carlos questioned tilting his head.

"Well, I need you and your friends for my ultimate plan," He sighed, "I know you guys don't want to be evil, but I know things in the castle that you would not believe. I can't give you details, but they are betraying you guys slowly. They don't want you guys here."

"We need to overthrow this dynasty and craft a new one. I am not like I used to be. I am not the villain I was. I am different. I of course am still brutal and large, but I do have a heart. I learned to make one."

Carlos hesitated, "How are you planning to overthrow the king and queen," He didn't give a yes or no answer to Gaston's ultimate question.

"That question must be answered at another time," He smiled, "We're here."

Gaston opened a large door hastily and the light filled the dark room. The place was empty, but felt oddly warm inside. Carlos stepped in smiling stupidly at everything.

"This place is so cool," He jumped around from a packed bookshelf, to a warm toasting fire, on to a large comfy couch.

He slid right onto it humming in approval, "I can just make this my home."

A large, deep laugh filled the room. This time it sounded different than when Gaston was outside on the street. It could have been for the fact that they were now in enclosed spaces and the outside world was barely audible, but it sounded like a mixture of something that Carlos could not put his hands on.

Gaston plopped down next to Carlos placing a hand on his back making the young boy shiver, "Are you cold? You're right by the fire."

Carlos' breath hitched in his throat when he heard the gruff voice. His hair stood straight, and he lifted on to all fours staring up at the man. He let the shaky breath out not realizing how long he had held it.

"Well, I guess I should get next to the fire," He gulped ready to move any moment.

"It's alright. I can make you warm," Gaston grinned, "I do know how to cook."

"What are you cooking," Carlos asked being drawn into those coal eyes.

Right before he made it to Gaston's face, the older ripped his face to the right, "Well, I guess you can decide."

And his voice was right back to where it was and Carlos felt the immense weight lift off of his shoulders. What was he about to do? His breathing returned to normal, and he moved off of the couch over by the fireplace to rest his thoughts.

"I don't mind. I can eat anything," Carlos just stared at the fire, "By the way, do you know what time it…is?"

He looked around but Gaston had already vanished into the next room. This was turning out to be a really weird night.

* * *

Word had got around that Jay had apparently said meaningful things to a crowd of people .He was the talk of the school, and he was hating every minute of it. It was completely different when Carlos was there to see him score and cheer him on, but now that Carlos wasn't here, there was no point in trying to be cool. He sighed when a couple girls came up to him trying to flirt. Their shirts coming down low showing off their sexy curves, but he just wasn't feeling it.

"Ladies, come on now," He purred, "I'm sure there are plenty of other guys that need your beautiful attentions right now."

They squealed running off to tend to whatever girls did these days and Jay just walked slowly wondering what else could go wrong. He spotted Mal over by the bleachers running over to her but stopped once he saw Ben. He slowed down barely hearing their conversation.

"I just don't know how this could have happened," Ben shook his head, "Our security is impeccable. How could someone just steal something so valuable?"

Jay listens in and hears Mal, "Ursula's necklace though? It just seems like something so useless for a villain to have."

"Hmm, Ursula's necklace is missing," He jumps onto bench along with them and Ben gasps.

Mal just nods still looking confused, "Do you know why anyone would want Ursula's necklace?"

Jay ponders over it for a second, "Unless they know some kind of power we don't that lies within it, than I see no point and stealing something so worthless unless you can sell it off for a pretty penny."

"J-Jay, can you please not let anyone else know about this," Ben pleads and Jay puts a thumbs up.

"You got it bud," And Jay pauses, "Um, Mal, have you seen Carlos?"

Mal shakes her head, "Why?"

Jay stares away sighing, "No reason," He says that before jumping off the bench walking away quickly.

Mal doesn't look too into it, but she does yell, "I'll let you know right away if I find him."

He chuckled still questioning about Ursula's necklace. What could someone possibly do with it?

* * *

Haha, alright guys. Let's see if you're already fitting the puzzle pieces together.


	3. Friend or Foe?

I was holding back on publishing this because of the fact that even though the story itself is getting many views, I am not getting the feedback that I feel should be coming. I hope you guys will review, favorite, and alert more! :)

WARNING: Mature Content ahead. Forms of rape and oral.

* * *

Thick sweat rolled down his forehead into his hair before he rolled over and sat up gasping for air. Why was it so hot in his room? Ah, he wasn't in his room. He was at Gaston's place. He removed the thick jacket feeling his long sleeved shirt stick to his milky skin. He quickly removed it shivering at the loss of friction. When he shivered, he felt a couple bones popping and he decided to stretch a little taking both his arms stretching them high in the air laying back into the soft furniture.

"Mhh," He hummed cuddling against the fabric.

"Mhh, is right," He heard a deep, raspy voice, "I wish I were that couch."

Carlos jumped off of the couch onto the floor before climbing his way back up onto his feet, "G-Gaston," He nearly died when he realized he had taken his shirt off picking up the nearest pillow forcefully hiding his upper self.

Gaston nearly lost it crying out in laughter at the smaller boy, "You are one innocent little lad."

He said this before walking over so close to the younger boy before sliding down onto the couch into a comfortable position as he drank something that looked as if it had been boiling as steam flew off above the mug. Carlos tilted his head curiously. As if some sort of dog, he sat down closing distance looking at the unfamiliar black liquid.

"What is that," Carlos sniffed wrinkling his nose at the smell but still oddly curious.

"This," Gaston questioned turning the mug, "It's coffee."

"Coff…ee," The boy sounded it out before looking down at it still confused.

"You want to try some," The older man held the mug out, "Be careful with it. It's very hot."

Carlos snatched it as if it were meat almost spilling the contents, "Don't mind if I do."

He took a breath tilting the cup with care placing the mug to his mouth blushing a bit knowing that this was Gaston's. His idol's cup. A little entered his mouth and he nearly spat it out when tasting the bitter liquid.

"Bleck, w-what is that," He pushed it back into Gaston's hands and with that, Gaston laughed hysterically.

"It's something to wake us grown up's up," He smiled before adding, "This is called blak coffee. There are things you can add to coffee to make it sweeter such as cream and sugar."

Gaston put his lips onto the mug right where Carlos had his mouth taking a drink of it before talking once more, "And it tastes much sweeter now."

Carlos wasn't an idiot. He knew Gaston was flirting. Actually, Carlos liked the attention. He never got any attention from Jay, so why not have someone else pay attention to him. He blushed like an idiot at the words turning his head to the fire place that had died out at some point last night.

Gaston cleared his throat nodding, "I believe it's time we use it."

* * *

This was the second day that Carlos had not been at home and, of course, Jay was furious. Why did the tiny idiot have to act like a baby. So what if he wanted to stay and practice more at the gym? It certainly didn't concern Carlos. Why could he have possibly acted the way he did? It wasn't Jay's fault really…was it?

Ugh, he really needed to stop thinking too much into it. The goofball was probably running around the campus following after him like some creepy, lost mutt. A very tiny and cute mutt. Jay turned to view his surroundings hoping to see Carlos' head peek out of the green shrubbery nearby or even just a glimpse of his peppery hair waiving high over a bench. Jay grinned before realizing yet again that he really couldn't control what Carlos did and was doing.

This really hurt Jay for some unknown reason. Why was it that Carlos did this to him… He sighed long before turning to head back to his room neglected and defeated. That was until he caught a glimpse of something sparkle over in the bushes. He liked sparkly things and if he could really get his hands onto something valuable, he could sell it for a pretty penny. He ran over to it athletically picking it up by his fingertips turning his head bewildered by it. It was very tiny and fit tightly in his hands with black like features but shined brightly.

"What is this," He mumbled almost pocketing it.

There was a voice behind him, "It's a Microbot."

He turned quickly eyeing the culprit of the voice realizing it was the girl he tortured the other day, "Who the he-Ah, you scared the shit outta me."

"Don't curse," She pouted at his attitude before searching around them in signs of people.

"Don't tell me what I have to do," He stepped forward and this time she didn't cringe at his presence.

"Listen bud," Her tone changed immediately, and she stepped forward as well and their faces met briefly before she turned her head blushing brightly, "Don't be angry with me," She was barely audible.

He gulped. She was pretty cute and it had been awhile since he had a girl in his arms. Actually, it had been since the day before they left The Lost Isle. He had taken Edgar Balthazar's daughter for a little spin on his ride. Her name was…mmm, what was her name? Oh yeah, Fraega. She was a pretty little thing with bright caramel eyes and soft cloud-like hair. But those eyes on her chest were the real sight to behold. He remembered how he ravished her all night. Her body weaving within his and their sticky bodies entangled until the break of dawn. That had also been the first time in awhile since he had awoken to nobody lying beside him after a night like that.

Carlos had been furious to find that Jay had yet to bring back the insides of an old watch for some kind of radio. The villains only knew what that boy was up to when he thought of new ideas. When he did find Jay, though, he had made a funny face that even until today, Jay couldn't understand. The tiny boys eyes shifted left and right at the sight and his body swayed slightly. Carlos had flushed cheeks as he watched Jay remove the small cover that hid away his lower region. He didn't mind since it was Carlos, but he remembered fluently Carlos screaming out, "You big idiot, put some clothes on!"

Jay snorted at the memory being brought back to reality. This tiny chick with bleach blond hair stood underneath his shadow literally having to vertically look up, her neck defined ever so lightly. He nearly took her waist pulling her to him, but he decided otherwise.

"What's your name," He asked curiously.

"Maybe if you'd take a second to stop ogling me with your drool filled eyes, you would have heard me the first time," She sneered.

"What the hell is your name," He was embarrassed but he only admitted that to himself.

"Mariea," She spoke gently, "I am Hiro Hamada's daughter."

He tilted his head confused, "Hero Ham da? Who is that?"

She furiously repeated herself, "Let me sound it out for you bud Hi-ro Ham-Ada!"

That didn't enlighten him one bit, "And what is he known for?"

"Do you not know anything," She blew a strand of hair out of her light golden eyes, "He is one of the newer heroes of our history! One of the smartest in the land if not the whole hero community!"

"I still don't understand what he did," Jay still questioned, "But I do know that his daughter is a hotty."

With a wink, Jay saw her face turn furiously red to flushing crimson, "Nnnmm, I still won't forgive you for not knowing who he is!"

And with that, she stormed off. Jay was left by the tree alone and whatever had been in his hand was now gone, "Damn," He mumbled feeling to see if he had accidentally placed it in his pants. To no avail, it was not there.

He didn't realize that she was still near his range, "If you want to know where your friend is," She continued, "Come to me after you have done your research on my father!"

He almost went to go after her, but he blinked and she was gone, "What the hell!"

* * *

"MMMnnnn," Carlos' nose was stuck to Gaston's lower stomach and his mouth wrapped tightly around the throbbing meat. Hot wet warmth caused the older to groan in pleasure. A quick and unexpected tongue slid across the length letting a shiver pass Gaston's whole body. Finally, he let his hand grasp onto the boy's hair clenching tightly around the colored locks. He fiercely shoved the little criminal's head forward earning a quick, deep growl followed by a rumbled choke from below. The rhythm and vibrations caused Gaston to press the tiny face even closer to his stomach hoping to hear another gurgled choke.

Finally, the older let go and the one on his knees pulled back giving an urgent inhale followed by several gasping chokes. Drool slid down from the perfect mouth onto the white chin right before Gaston pulled the boy onto his feet licking the drool from his chin. He let the tongue slide further upward before stopping right before the boy's mouth.

"Ahh, you taste so great," The bearded man smiled wickedly, "I'm so glad I used it on you."

The boy stared blankly forward not even flinching in disgust or even tingling with excitement. The eyes showed nothing but a space unknown. They were clouded over with dusk gray and foreign black. He blinked for the first time in minutes and parted his mouth slightly, but not uttering one word. Gaston, however, smiled even wider grasping onto the necklace tightly.

"Yes, this was and is quite useful," He rumbled his laughter throughout the mansion before being interrupted by a sly, yet deceiving voice entered his ears.

"Have you not had enough of your foolish fun, you mongrel," A woman appeared from the shadows before sitting down into a comfy chair crossing her slender legs.

"Oh please, you wretch- Gothel, you should know I am never satisfied," He nearly sprang at the idea of the warmth that consumed him from before. His eyes twisted down, and he caught sight of the peppered hair once more, "Oh no, I am never satisfied."

"Ultimately, I told you not to attract such innocent and untrustworthy brats, but you just had to insist upon such unwanted guests," She flipped her long, thick raven hair behind her back revealing her plump cleavage.

Gaston paid no mind to her and continued to ravage his eyes on the sitting duck. Unwillingly, he parted his way over to Gothel, "What's next," He nearly sighed while zipping his pants up.

"Well, now have stolen Ursula's Necklace, our next priority is unleashing the hydra. After many trial and errors, we finally discovered where he sleeps. Perfect timing, of course, we would have had to resort to using Facilier's old, dumb tricks. He is but a fool to our master plan."

"I'm sure you say the same about me to him as well," Gaston stood over her rolling his eyes.

"Oh whatever, just listen," She began to tell him all of the details while poor Carlos kneeled in the floor completely powerless.

Was there no one to save him?

* * *

I hope to see your feedback!


	4. Invalid Through Space and Time

What could the blond know about Carlos? Did she really know where he was? Jay wasn't overly curious about this Hamda guy, but he was very concerned about Carlos and if that petite blond knew anything about Carlos then Jay wasn't going to put his pride first. Carlos was the number one person in his life, and he wasn't going to lose him over some petty fight. A fight that really didn't make sense at all and just confused the hell out of him, but a fight nonetheless.

He slid right into the chair turning perfectly flipping open Carlos' laptop cursing when the brat had a password on the device. What could possibly be the idiot's favorite word in the world? Honestly, the gravy haired maniac honored many words in his vocabulary. The first thing that popped into mind was Dude. Slowly, Jay typed in the word and awaited the loading before he was rejected with the words "invalid password". He nearly threw the electronic out the window.

What could possibly be Carlos' favorite word? Could it be Jay's name. It was worth a try, and he typed his name right onto the screen that soon blacked out with tiny dots. Soon, the same words popped up and Jay was furious that he wasn't Carlos' favorite word. Then, he realized something. Maybe, just maybe the word wouldn't be something loved, but something the boy truly hated. Before even thinking it through, Jay pressed the cases that spelled out Lucky. He pressed enter astounded that he was in full access of all the features that the device could offer.

It wasn't all the strange that Carlos' used a word he hated. The mutt did ruin his mother's whole evil plans sending her and indirectly her own son straight to the lost isles. Jay shook his thoughts knowing full well he had no time to ponder over such things. He was computer illiterate and the task at hand needed his full attention. He went for the bottom part of the screen with the scroller scowling when he hit the wrong picture loading something that Carlos must have been working on before he left.

Jay gaped at the words. The deep, bold letters inscribed on the screen – Dear Diary 239. He turned his head thinking fully about what he was about to do. He was about to enter the world of Carlos' mind. The one thing he always wanted and the one thing he always feared. He gulped feeling the lump stick in his tanned throat. If Carlos found out, which he wouldn't but if he did, he would kill Jay. Possibly burst into tiny embers with embarrassment, but he would be so enraged. And Jay couldn't help but think of that as an initiative. He liked a feisty Carlos.

Once more, he cleared the lump out of his throat turning his full attention back to the screen. Oh, who the hell cared anyway. Live life, die hard. He scrolled down as if a pro beaming at the screen as it stared back:

 _It's not like Jay cared much anyway if I cheer him on or not. He just gets frustrated with me when I try to interfere with him and the ladies. But I cheer anyway, not because he's my best friend, or even the fact that he's a big hunk of - anyway… I cheer because he's there for me when I need the most support. Actually, while on the subject of support. I've noticed it a lot lately. I think that Jay supports me more than I support him. I need to seriously do some thinking. How can I help him in anyway… I am just in his way all the time. I think…I can't believe I'm about to type this. I think he needs a girlfriend in his life._

Jay paused furiously. Why would Carlos think something like that? It wasn't any of his damn business if he got a girlfriend or not. He inhaled frantically getting off that page. He was at the home screen blinking at the picture. Carlos and him spread out across the screen with a couple other team members. All of them smiling and horsing around. The picture was more focused on him and Carlos though. Their arms linked together with Carlos' hair damp and so cute. His eyes locked onto Jay's own. Both of them smiling not even caring about the picture being taken. Just that they were the only two in the world. Or so Jay put it in his mind. Ah, he seriously needed to focus.

Finally, after much dawdling, he clicked on the right button going straight to the search engine they call google. He typed in the name "Hiroshi Hamda" pressing enter immediately after. Google corrected him showing the actual name, and he quickly obliged to the correction finding much information about this so called hero. And so his journey began on the interwebs.

The space was black and oddly felt damp even when he knew there was no water seen or heard. He just saw darkness. When he tried looking at his hands, he could feel his body move, but he could not see his body parts. His hands, arms, chest, and feet were not in view. All the things that should have been seen by his eyes, he couldn't see. What could have happened after Gaston strung the strangely familiar necklace to his face?

 _The object was pulled directly from the older males pocket as if it were meant for decoration, "I bare a gift, Carlos. Will you accept?"_

 _Carlos' face reddened, and he couldn't help but to put clenched hands over his mouth coughing embarrassingly. The thought of Gaston: his "hero", deity, founder of newly discovered hate, and so on so forth was directly in front of him giving him a necklace. It held an odd presence about it, but Carlos could only nod in anticipation not knowing what Gaston planned to do with it. Would he place it directly onto his neck or wait for Carlos to hold out his hand for a formal transfer? But as if all his dreams crumbled before his eyes, Gaston said something quite familiar even he knew:_

 _L'amour fait les plus grandes douceurs et les plus sensibles infortunes de la vie._

 _And before he knew it, the dangling necklace and words disappeared along with him. The simple fact the those words meant misfortune indeed._

And now here he was in a space unknown and empty. He wanted to cry, but his emotions felt inexistent. He could not form words or think clearly. Especially when he tried thinking about where he knew that necklace from. The feeling felt strong on his tongue, but his mind just couldn't oblige to the word.

He really wanted to speak. He thought hard about his choice of word but the only one that came to mind, he had hoped he would forget. Even though he wanted to forget, he decided to speak out.

"Jay," The word just rolled off his tongue as if it were meant to be placed on his lips, on his mind, and in his heart.

He missed Jay. Why did he have to get angry over something so trivial? And then a miracle happened, a tear fell from his cheek into the dark void. He smiled realizing he was starting to show emotion.

Jay snored while leaning back in Carlos' chair while his arms spread like an eagle wide to the side. He jolted forward when he felt a liquid drop onto his face. He touched the liquid weirdly tasting it knowing instantly it was a tear. He looked around to make sure no one had been watching him while he was sleeping, but he didn't see anyone in the vicinity. He then looked at the computer realizing he had fallen asleep while looking at Carlos' computer diary.

He yawned waking up fully wondering how he had fallen asleep. And as if on a timer, he clearing the fog and realizing he found information on the blonde's dad rushing out the chair shaking his head. How could he forget to do something so important? This was about Carlos after all!?

Mariea snickered outside the window of the boys' dorm. Jay would soon know the truth.


End file.
